rinyamipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Adriano Mana
Appearance Adriano has long and brown slick hair that lays against his back seamlessly. He has extremely pale skin and a stressed out look on his face at almost all times. He usually wears an extremely costly, black jacket with many exotic furs on it's upper sleeves and lower waist. He also tends to wear this in combat situations as well, though he distastes the fact that it may get dirt on it and tends to stay in the back of formations to prevent this. Personality Adriano is an extremely sadistic yet melancholy individual, but the reason for this is due to his horrific past experiences. Being forced to kill and torture other experiments in hopes of simply surviving eventually crafted a sort of eternal dread within his heart, which eventually leads him down a road of vengeance, yet against the wrong people. He was deceived into believing that it was the BHO orchestrating these horrific, experimental trials, however, in fact this was simply a ploy planted into the mind of all of the active experiments just in case one managed to escape, in an attempt to build disgust against the one organization that would've been willing to aid them. Due to his hatred being placed on the wrong people, and due to a variety of other misunderstandings, this created a web of lies built onto by his own false beliefs, which eventually leads to Adriano committing sinful acts against the wrong people, which eventually leads to him being brainwashed by the same individuals who would've been willing to work with him. A sad end to such a high potential E.Y.E. user. Backstory The backstory of Adriano begins on a peaceful morning, eating breakfast made by his beautiful mother, joined by his uptight yet noble father. Then all of a sudden, doors begin to bursts and the world around him becomes a blur. Then an unknown amount of time later he finds himself locked behind a glass, cell-like door... and this is when his life as one of the ten original experiments began. The scientists of The Agency planted a false seed within each and every single experiment's mind, a seed that would eventually fully blossom at the time of their escape, which the scientists have prepared for. Knowing that they lacked the necessary armaments to combat a possible escape, they decided to pretend that they were part of BHO. Talking about their "operatives" on the field and their assignments, this was all a ruse to create the illusion that the BHO was responsible for the mass kidnapping and they were trying to create super soldiers capable of eradicating The Agency one and for all, when in reality it was vice versa. That way, instead of them aiding the BHO at the time of their escape, in actuality they'll be aiding their actual enemy without even the know how... and Adriano was one of the many experiments to fall for this illusion. They experimented on Adriano, implanting a plethora of machinery within his body and granting him the use of an E.Y.E. This eye turned out to be the E.Y.E. of Necro-Mania, an E.Y.E. that was capable of manipulating the corpses of the dead. The research team, after an excessive amount of augmentation, managed to create an artificial E.Y.E. known as the E.Y.E. of Deception, which they also implanted into Adriano. Since an regular individual is only capable of obtaining one E.Y.E., this was a remarkable success on the research team's part. They had just managed, with the manipulation of a few parts of his current E.Y.E., to create an entirely new yet artificial and fully functioning E.Y.E. With this new discovery, they maybe able to mass create E.Y.E.S. without the aid of the T.R.E.E., however the only problem is that the abilities that the artificial E.Y.E. grants is... random. So there's absolutely no telling what abilities may spawn with it's creation... however this is still a massive success on The Agency's part. This means that manual creation of E.Y.E.S. without the assistance of the T.R.E.E. is indeed possible, yet only with the aid of an already developed and fully functional E.Y.E. After months of extremely painful experiments being conducted on Adriano, they decided to have him and Experiment 05 battle it out as a means of testing their combative capabilities. Being forced to fight a little girl who had the E.Y.E. of Impregnable Skin with his E.Y.E. of Nerco-Mania and the Artificial E.Y.E. of Deception... it was a slaughter. Even though the EX-05 had impregnable skin, EX-09's (Adriano) combat abilities were simply superior to hers. Even though there was no blood, there were broken bones. This left Adriano heartbroken, which breed even more disgust towards his kidnappers. After a few more months had passed, EX-06 managed to somehow gain access to The Agency's control systems within the facility, which allowed her to release the locks that were containing all of the Experiments within the research facility. This caused chaos and many causalities among the staff. Adriano, seeing this as an opportunity to get revenge, manipulated the corpses of the dead and used them to attack the scientists within the facility. He eventually meets up with two other Experiments, EX-03 and EX-07. However, there was also a scientist with them named Karen Androski. Adriano pushed Karen against the wall and held a knife to her neck, however the who experiments pulled him away from her and explained to him that she was the reason why this opportunity to escape was even possible. Filled with disgust and anguish, he looks into her eyes firmly, but eventually stands down. EX-03 tells Adriano that all of the other Experiments had already been re-contained, and that there was some team of E.Y.E. wielders roaming the halls securing them. They needed to act quickly before the same fate befell them. EX-03 however refused to leave without EX-08. He said that she was the only reason that he still had the strength to live... to live within such a black and white and horrendous world. Karen then told EX-03 that she was in good hands and that she would make sure she made it out safely. EX-08 was currently in a coma after an event had transpired due to Agency scientists creating a parasite in an attempt to gain access to her memories and E.Y.E. abilities. Her E.Y.E. was apparently so powerful that they wanted to replicate it and create it artificially. This E.Y.E. is known as the E.Y.E of Reality Creation, which grants the wielder the ability to create their own realities within reality itself, however in it's current form it's extremely unstable and is considered a Beast E.Y.E., thus they wanted to extract it and create an artificial version that was stable and viable. Still, EX-03 refused to leave EX-08's side, which then forced EX-07 to knock him unconsious with her ability, the Prodigy E.Y.E. of the Illusionary Void, which allows the wielder to force illusions onto a targeted individual, which would eventually render them unconscious. This ability however also allows her to make others insane, suicidal or even mad. But of course she didn't want this fate to befall EX-03, so she simply placed him into an unconscious state. Karen told them of a way to escape the facility via a tunnel, which they took. This eventually lead them to the outside world, which filled their eyes with astonishment. However, seeing the outside world once more triggered something within Adriano, which eventually made him flee in an unknown direction. EX-07 tried to known him unconscious as well, but her abilities at the time were jammed due to EX-06's E.Y.E. jamming ability, the Prodigy E.Y.E. of E.Y.E. Nullification. Adriano, seeking revenge against the his captors, strived to look for others similar to him in an attempt to completely eradicate them from the face of the Earth. Hatred filled his heart and lungs, and he was unable to see straight. Hatred blinded his vision... which forced him to believe that the BHO was responsible for those horrific crimes when in actuality, it was The Agency's doing. Eventually arriving to an Agency outpost, he offered his services to them in an attempt to blot out the darkness created by The Black Horizon Organization, not even realizing that he's been working for his true enemy the entire time. Category:Characters